


Good Boy

by Tobii_T



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Collars, Drabble, M/M, Master/Pet, Sub Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobii_T/pseuds/Tobii_T





	Good Boy

"For me?"

"For you."

Lucius held up the small black box, lid up and open to reveal the white leather collar inside that lay on a black silk cushion. The collars buckles were silver and polished perfectly. A tag was attached to the front buckle, Severus's and Malfoys name engraved in it, besides the Tag was an equally shiny bell, ready to ring with the _slightest_ movement.

Severus gulped, swallowing the lump in his throat, bought on by a strange emotion he had yet to discover; He felt grateful to the pureblood. _Grateful! For a collar!_

His dark eyes, encased in black circles bought on by a lack of sleep, slowly lifted to meet Malfoy's pale ones.

"Why?" Snape simply asked, voice lacking (or refusing to hint at,) any emotion.

Lucius's lips pulled up into a smirk, some hidden agenda behind them, but there always was something deeper with him then there was on the surface.

"Becuase you're my _good boy_."


End file.
